Eien ni Tsuki no Hikari: Eternal Moonlight
by Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling
Summary: A deeply worded poem between Shadow and Rouge


**A/N: This poem came to be from a pic I did of these two on a moonlit hilltop. It was my first computer colored piece, so, I can understand if it's a little rough on the eyes.**

**A/N: This poem is set in Shadow's point of view**

**A/N: As for this poem, there are some deep parts, and some rather romantic parts. Also keep in mind, there is no nudity, so the clothes never come off. If they did, this thing would probably 8 pages longer than what it already is!**

**A/N: Some of the Japanese might be a lil off ;; Sorry, I had to teach it to myself so yeah, it may be a lil off.**

**_Eien ni Tsuki no Hikari: Eternal Moonlight_**

Wandering aimlessly, I find myself atop a moonlit hill

Torn by opposing emotion, my thoughts led me here against my will.

Alone, angered and confused, I lift my empty eyes to the moon.

Sympathy was held in its glow, as remorse enveloped my heart like a cocoon.

In regret, I lift a taut fist to my chest

While becoming wrought with thoughts that needed to be put to rest.

Why was I created, what purpose do I serve?

What reason was I needed in this world?

The questions were endless, never leaving

They resonated with the pain in my heart, never ceasing

A light wind unraveled itself upon me, causing me to close my eyes

Indulging in its relaxation, the essence of you traveled to my side.

In the whispers of the wind, I heard your voice

Those alluring words you speak, passing between red lips tender and moist.

A faint smile curved my lips at the enticing thought of the look on your face

Of when I would finally bring my lips to yours and savor your sweet taste

Soon, the wind and the emotions it drew out of me were starting to fade

And on my own I could no longer elaborate on the charade

Slowly and reluctantly, I return my vision to the pale moon hung by an invisible wire

Only to witness the beautifully composed entity of my heavy heart's deepest desire

Captivated, I watched you descend from the skies with your wings spread wide

My eyes feasted on the exquisite sight of you, as in that moment, my emotions couldn't hide.

With a sparkling glint in your aquatic green eyes, you send a smile to me

At that moment, the world melted away and you were all that I could see

Yet, as soon as the enchantment nipped at my heart, I forcefully sent it away

I couldn't bear the thought of you leaving me for thinking about you in that way

Noticing my hesitance, you step close to me with curiosity swimming in your eyes

"What's the matter?" you ask "You look really deprived …"

It never ceased to amaze me how you always knew when something was wrong

It also made me wonder how I managed to attempt to hide it from you for so long

Feeling my heart ache from my heavy words, I parted my lips to speak

The sadness they held and the questions they left unanswered had already made me weak

"…My living existence… has been nothing but a tragic mystery…

I've been trying to find out who I am, but it's still not clear to me.

Even with this so-called ultimate power, I can never be whole.

Doesn't it seem illogical for a weapon to harness a soul?

To have a life worth living…it almost seems like a joke to me…

To have happiness or freedom…I'm beginning to think maybe it's not meant to be"

With a downtrodden expression, I turn to meet eyes with you

But instead, you had your back to me, and at that moment, I knew…

The burden my words carried affected you as much as it did me

You had always taken the pain deep inside, hidden so I couldn't see

"Rouge…" I call softly, almost hesitant if I should even try

My heart jumped as you turned to me with a liquidy glare in your eyes

"You just don't get it, do you…" you uttered lowly " Don't you listen?

You're more than a weapon!" you say, your eyes stern with a lucid glisten

"Rouge…" I utter, taking a step closer "I'm sorry. Look…. This is my problem…"

"Oh is it?" you retaliate "Obviously, you have trouble solving them."

Your sharp words pierced me like a rapier impaled in my heart

Unable to reply, I look away. Your words were cruel, but contributed to a great part

"Look, Shadow, I didn't come here to listen to you rant about your past

Yes, it was confusing and painful to you, but it's the future, not the past, that will last."

My spirits lifted, I abruptly face you

We both knew the words you spoke were bold and true

As if searching for something, you lightly smile to me

Placing a hand on your hip, you then lift your eyes to the sky, thoughtfully

"…You know, I recall a certain someone telling you that before.

Weapons don't have hearts like you. You're more than that…so much more…

For the last time, live the life you really want, Shadow. That's not a sin…

And if I have to tell you this again-!" "I get it", I interrupt, "You don't have to rub it in."

You stare at me for a moment, not knowing what to say

Then a smile inches your lips as you give me a tiny push "…Yeah, okay…"

As you laugh, so do I. The first laugh I've had in weeks

"You're laughing…" you say in a way that made a brush of crimson rush to my cheeks

"Yeah…" I say, slightly turning away and leading my eyes to the dark ground

"It's been a while…I almost forgot that sound…"

" …You know, it's funny…how we can just be so open, like this…"

"...You're right" I agree, eying those lips that dared me to steal a kiss.

"…Actually, I'm glad I found you here, Shadow. There's something…I want to say…

…And you had better listen up, because I'll only say it once!" I nodded. "Ok."

My eyes never left your form, as they lingered near your face

Continuing southward over your supple curves, did they trace

I watched you closely, as a sigh left from deep within you

With your eyes closed and your hands in fists, I knew your unborn words were hard on you

Slowly, your heavy lids lifted, revealing those illuminating gems that hid behind

Becoming lost in those glistening depths, I welcomed the thought of you being mine

"Shadow…the times we've had have been fun, haven't they?"

"Yes…they have…" I stated, wondering why you asked me in such a way.

Before I could say another word, your hands grabbed mine and you pulled me down

"Sit with me for a minute." you say, pulling me next to you on the ground

Feeling warmth spread across my face, I lift my eyes to the moon as a distraction

Only to be brought back to the pools of your eyes lit with a luminance of attraction

But the glimmer in those gorgeous gems quickly began to flicker and fade

As that slither of light was swallowed into the depths of the words you searched to create

"Shadow… I know how you feel about me…but you don't have to hide…

It's hard to lie about your true feelings when the truth is in your eyes…"

Not saying a word, I blankly stare at you

You knew me more than I knew myself…I couldn't lie to you

"I know…" I say, slowly touching your hand "But your feelings matter more than mine

All the times I went out to find another piece of myself, you were with me...every time

I never asked you to come with me, I never asked you to put your life in danger…

But, you always followed and willingly risked it all without any regret or anger

I do care for you, Rouge. I care for you from the very depths of my heart

But, if my feelings make you uncomfortable, then a relationship, we don't have to start

As much as I'd love to be yours, our friendship is of the most importance

I'd rather not lose you, because of a bad attempt of mine at romance…"

After taking in my words with your eyes wide, you hesitate, not knowing what to do

Feeling the same, I near closer and take your hand "Rouge…I think I love you…"

Your quivering lips try to form words as you keep your eyes glued to mine

Without realizing, I bring your hand to my lips, as my eyes indulge in yours at the same time

"Shadow…" you mutter, your alluring voice just inches above a whisper

My anticipation heightened when your eyes closed; my mind filled with the words: Kiss her

My hesitance was evident as I brushed my lips against yours

The pain that I had always held in my heart wasn't needed anymore

You utter my name softly, before fully meeting your mouth with mine

Your lips were lush with a delectable taste that was tender and divine

I had never experienced such a moment as this. It was almost too good to be true

Even if I am nothing and had nothing before, I always had my feelings for you

You hungrily whisper my name, then pull away from my lips to meet with my eyes

Your pink tongue peeks out to lick your ruby lips as your emeralds hold a dreamy look inside

Amused by the impact, I lead my own tongue to those carmine lips

I watched you hesitate at first, then touch yours with mine in bliss

A giggle escapes you as your slender arms find their way encircled around me, almost demanding

My eager arms follow suit as I deepen our kiss; enjoying our tongues' erotic dancing

A low moan escapes you as you pull me closer and press your body against mine

The desire to make love to you was overwhelming, but that would come in due time

"Rouge…" I hear myself whisper, just barley

Under your spell, I found myself on my back while you sat straddled on top of me

"Rouge?" I question, only to be subdued by a slender finger

Just from the sparkle in your eyes, I knew you wanted this to be a night to remember.

Leaning your body forward, your soft curves caress my chest as you playfully lick my nose

Delivering another kiss to my lips, you lower your weight onto me, laying in an eager pose

It was clear what you wanted. I wanted it too

Our show of lust was a tantalizing thrill, but it pales to the heartfelt love I have for you

With a light hand on your cheek, I gingerly part my lips from yours to have you look to me

The confused yet, passionate gaze you sent intensified when I asked: "Do you want me?"

Your body flinched as your eyes fleeted over me in denial I said something like that

"…Do you want me…?" I repeat again, making my words clear and exact

Your body hesitates, as your full eyes glaze at me

Brushing a finger across my cheek, you ask: "Shadow, would you really---?"

Gently, I take your hand and kiss it, my eyes never leaving yours for a single moment

"Rouge" I say, my voice low and discreet, "This isn't one-sided. I'd like your commitment"

Wordless for a moment, I watch as your eyes lower, then return to mine, hopeful and vast

With a confident giggle, your lips brush my cheek and you whisper: "You pass…"

"What?" I questioned, pulling you away to meet your eyes with mine

Those emeralds pranced with a playful glimmer, as the moonlight only enhanced their shine

"I was testing you to see how far you'd go, but don't take it the wrong way…

I knew of your feelings and wanted to know mine. …That's what I wanted to say."

Wordless, I slowly take in your words with a blank stare

"…So you were teasing me all along… That's a bit unfair…"

"Yeah, but I got what I wanted, and I'm sure you did too…"

Taking in your words, I blurt out: "Do you love me, Rouge…?"

Lightly, your eyes trail down, then return back to mine, laced with a deep and passionate hue

You lay next to me in the grass, as I drape an arm around you. "Oh Shadow, of course I do"

Ecstatic, I take in the full depths of your words, as well as your moist lips

The sweetest love had never tasted so exquisite as yours, and slowly my mind began to drift

In each others arms we slept; encircled by a comforting emanation

Our thoughts and hearts were true to the other, and confirmed our verbal copulation

Awakening the next morning, I turn to you with a kiss, then look towards the sunrise

With its warmth in your smile, you look to me with the lingering glint of the moon in your eyes

Again, I find myself lost deep in the very aquatic jewels that always captivate me

With my lips brushed against yours, I whisper "Aishiteru, boku no eien ni tsuki no hikari"

---

Whaaaaaaat! Shad knows Japanese like that? Go on with yo' bad self!

Shadow: …Thank you…I'm not called the Ultimate Life-form just for nothing, you know

Rouge: Oh, we know! I think we BOTH know that fact a bit too well…

Shadow: blush Rouge…there are children in the room…

Rouge: So? They'll understand sooner or later…

Shadow: …I think it's time we leave…

Rouge: Right behind ya.

Shadow: Chaos Control!

Welp, I tried!

-Mel


End file.
